


Save Your Work, Kids

by HongjoongKeepsKillingMe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, also how do i write, and seonghwa comforts him, i think, joong forgets to save his work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongKeepsKillingMe/pseuds/HongjoongKeepsKillingMe
Summary: Hongjoong loses his work and needs some cheering up.





	Save Your Work, Kids

**Author's Note:**

> So it's close to 2:00 in the morning and I have to get up early tomorrow... I have my priorities sorted.

Seonghwa knew it was a bad day when Hongjoong trudged into their shared room, not even bothering with a greeting before collapsing onto his bed. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, setting down his favourite duster. 

“The computer crashed… it lost my project,” Hongjoong replied in a tight voice. “Eight hours’ work, and it’s all gone…”

“You didn’t save it?”

Hongjoong sat up and looked away. “I know it’s my fault and I shouldn’t have been so stupid, but I was so focused and I didn’t even think –“

“Hey, you’re not stupid.” Seonghwa walked over to his friend and sat down next to him. “Just take this as a lesson for next time, okay?” He offered a smile to the upset younger. 

The rapper didn’t seem comforted. “But I – “ he groaned, irritated that he couldn’t find the words to express himself. “It’s just so frustrating,” he let out. “Like, that was something I created in that moment and I’ll never be able to replicate it. This sounds really dramatic, but I feel like I’ve lost a part of myself.” He seemed to brace himself, as if Seonghwa would laugh at the last part.

The elder only nodded patiently, no hint of a smile on his face. “Your music means a lot to you. There’s no shame in that.” He continued when Hongjoong stayed silent. “You might not be able to hear it again, but you felt happy when you created it, right?” Hongjoong nodded at that. “Well, I think that memory of being happy when you were writing the song is even better, don’t you think? At least, it would be better than a hit song that you felt absolutely nothing creating.”

Hongjoong nodded, acknowledging the words though he still clearly wasn’t convinced. “It just makes me think… if I can’t even be trusted to keep my work safe, how will anyone trust me as a producer?” He knew he sounded ridiculous but he found it too hard to lie to Seonghwa. He avoided eye contact, fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

Seonghwa stared at Hongjoong for what felt like ages before finally replying. “Hongjoongie… please don’t beat yourself up over a small mistake. I understand that you’re angry and frustrated, but also know that this one thing doesn’t define you as a person. You can learn from this and grow. I bet from now on you’ll save your projects so often you won’t even need any autosaving functions. You’ll be the autosaving function.”

Hongjoong let out a small smile at that, which encouraged Seonghwa. He shifted closer to his friend and put a comforting arm around him. “Don’t think so badly of yourself, okay? Because you’re strong and hard-working and anyone would be stupid for doubting you.”

Hongjoong didn’t immediately speak. Instead, he moved to properly hug the elder, nuzzling his head against his shirt. “Thank you,” he finally said in a thick voice. “I—thank you. I needed this.”

Seonghwa smiled and hugged him back. “You’re very welcome, Joongie.” He brought one hand up to gently run through the younger’s hair. “Do you want to go to sleep now? It’s pretty late.”

The change of subject seemed to improve Hongjoong’s mood. He agreed with a hum and let Seonghwa rearrange them so they were under the blankets of his bed. Seonghwa smiled at how pliant the rapper was being – he was probably tired out from his little outburst. “You’re so cute.”

“Whatever,” Hongjoong weakly huffed in protest. He whined louder when Seonghwa got up to turn the lights off. The elder laughed. 

“Calm down, I’m just turning the light off.”

“Hurry up,” Hongjoong replied sulkily. This level of childish behaviour was unusual, even for the leader. It must have been because the younger was tired and not thinking straight, and Seonghwa was suddenly glad that it was only him witnessing this (Wooyoung or Jongho would no doubt have filmed him for future blackmail). After shutting off the lights and kicking some stray clothes out of the way, he returned to the bed, where Hongjoong immediately burrowed himself into his arms. 

“Thank you, Seonghwa.” The younger said quietly.

“Any time, Joongie. You can always come talk to me.” Seonghwa replied in the same low voice. He didn’t get a reply so he assumed the other had gone to sleep and closed his own eyes. Somehow, holding Hongjoong like this made him feel even tinier than usual. It was adorable. Seonghwa tightened his arms around the younger, feeling his hair brush against his neck. 

“You’re really warm,” Hongjoong noted in a sleepy voice. 

“I thought you were asleep,” Seonghwa said, mildly surprised. He started to loosen his arms but stopped when the other moved in closer. He gave up and returned his arms to their original position around him. “You should really get to sleep, though. We have schedules pretty early tomorrow.”

“When did you become my mother?”

Seonghwa chuckled tiredly. “Okay, seriously. You can banter all you want tomorrow, all right? But right now, we need to sleep.”

“Yeah…” Hongjoong became quiet again, too tired to argue. “Night, Seonghwa.”

“Sleep well, Joongie.”

 

The next morning, Hongjoong awoke to Seonghwa yelling at a snickering Mingi and Jongho, who was holding a camera out of the eldest’s reach. (He didn’t have the heart to point out Wooyoung, who was filming his heated speech from the doorway.)

**Author's Note:**

> Was this okay?? lmao  
> Whenever I try to write something serious I always end up turning it into crack but I held myself back ;-; maybe I'll post something more light-hearted next time?   
> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
